


[トレケイ] 溫習

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 考試前夕某個午後的溫習日常
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 3





	[トレケイ] 溫習

這一陣子，當Trey回到自己的房間時，他總是能看到這樣的場景。  
他的室友Cater，坐在書桌前，對著攤開的課本和筆記，聚精會神地滑著手機。  
溫習走神這種事對一個學生來說太過稀鬆平常，只要去一趟圖書館，同樣的場景就不知道會重覆看到多少次。

不過眼前的Cater和他們不一樣。比起因為想要放鬆或者逃避溫習而滑起了手機，他更像是把『使用手機』這個任務的優先次序放到了溫習之前。  
此刻的他看上去完全不像是正在享受這個動作，和他會在其他人面前所露出的欣喜態度截然不同。  
無法確定對方會不會想別人深究，真要探討起來也似乎很麻煩，所以Trey最終還是選擇一直待在門邊，直至聽到Cater把SNS送出的聲音響起為止。

「這樣溫習絕對會掛科，沒收。」  
「欸——Trey君好嚴格——。」  
把手機從Cater的手上拿走放到了自己的書桌上，Trey回過頭後看到的，是一如既往的Cater。  
因著這層保護殼而習慣性地挑了挑眉，依然沒有想要戳破的Trey在那之後拿起了自己的同科課本，拉過椅子，坐到了Cater的旁邊。  
設計給單人使用的書桌瞬間就變得相當擠擁，擠過來的人當然並不在意，被擠的人倒也同樣沒有作出任何抗拒的表示，只是把自己挪到了一邊來騰出更大的空間。

「那麼你讀到哪個部份了？」  
Cater的課本明確地停在目錄之後的第八頁，這顯然只是明知故問。一邊打著哈哈，Cater一邊抱怨著字太多的書總是會讓人一看就想睡，而不是他不想用功的緣故。  
「是顧著玩手機吧，」不論是基於甚麼目的都好，這也是個令進度落後的主要原因。「說出口怎麼樣？」  
「把內容唸出來？不行不行，這也太尷尬了……」  
無視了Cater拒絕提議的嘀咕，Trey把筆塞進他的手裡，然後在他旁邊托頭盯著，直至Cater終於把視線不情不願地落回到書本上為止。  
在近到能碰到彼此手肘的距離，二人就這麼並著肩，按照自己的進度繼續著溫習的動作。

「Trey，這是可不能給你當寮長的青梅竹馬蒙羞，之類的嗎？」  
在沙沙的書寫之中，Tery聽到了旁邊傳來了一句小小的疑問。  
無法確認對方是抱著甚麼心態提問，他瞄了一下身旁那沒有轉過頭的Cater，給出了最為確認的答案。  
「不可能是這個原因吧。」


End file.
